Yugioh GX: Return of the Duel King
by Nalika2431
Summary: Yugi and friends know Jaden. And Jaden knows them. But none of Jadens friends knows about their friendship and plans. Just what is Jaden's connection to them?
1. Chapter 1: Hao

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH. OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

CHAPTER ONE

There is a duelist whose's name is known to every duelist in the world. This duelist's name is Yugi Moto. But for some reason no one has seen or heard from Yugi for fifteen years. Only one duelist has seen him since he disappeared and that person id fifteen year old Jaden Yuki. But every time some one asks Jaden where Yugi is he just acts like he didn't hear them. There is only one person that Jaden has told and that was his girlfriend Xennia. But other than the two of them no one knows where the King of Games is, not even his own son. Then Jaden found out that Yugi was going to teach at the Duel Academy. When Jaden heard this he talked to Xennia to see if she had heard he rumor and when she said that she hadn't, Jaden thought that it was time to go and see Yugi's son, Atem, who he named after the pharaoh and one of his closest friends.

Once Jaden got to Atem's house he saw that it was trashed. Normally Jaden wouldn't make note of this if he didn't kknow that Atem was a neat freak. So he thought that he would investigate the area when he bumped into the one person that could really help him. It was Yugi. Yugi had came to his son's house to ask for some help but when he had gotten there the place was trashed and Atem was missing. Jaden didn't really understand why Yugi would want Atem after he had stayed hiddenfor fifteen years and while he was wondering this he noticed that Atem's duleing disk and deck were still there so he knew whoever took him left two major clues.

As Jaden started to reach ot for the deck and disk, Yugi, who noticed there was a dark energy around the two items told Jaden not to touch them. Jaden was about to ask why when Yugi grabbed a near-by stick and tapped it. As soon as Yugi tapped the deck both it and the disk disappeared. Jaden was really confused now. 'How did Yugi know that the deck was tainted?' he thought. Then some voice answered and said that it wasn't really Yugi, but a shadow spirit.

'Are you sure Hao?'

'Yes Jaden, I am.'

'But how do you know?'

'I can sense it.'

'Well that's obvious.' Jaden thought.

"Jaden are you listening to me?"

"Huh?"

"Geez Jaden you are such a dimwit."

"Thanks alot Yugi." said Jaden as pulled his phone out and started dailing some numbers

"Who are you calling?" asked Yugi

"Some of my friends."

'Now is the time to take his pendent now that his guard is down'

'Jaden are you sure?' asked Xennia over the phone

"Yeah."

'Jaden he's making his move.'

'Now Hao.'

"I thought you might pull this Shadow." said Hao/Jaden

"So how did you know Jaden?"

"Just a feeling. That's why I called Xannia and not one of the others."

"Of course. So you thought that you would go along with it in order to find Yugi and Atem, huh?"

"Actually no."

"Huh?"

"I had originally came to see Atem but because of you I now know that you have the King of Games and his son..." said Hao/Jaden

"Huh?"

"Heh. Jesse! Aster! Chazz!" yelled Hao/Jaden

"No it can't be! Not the Mystics!"

"Tell me where Yugi is!" demaned Hao/Jaden

"I honestly don't know about the King of Games but his son is... Ahh!"

"No!"

"What happened Jaden?' asked Jesse

"I don't know Jesse." said Hao 'Jaden this is bad if they can get a hold of Yugi and the Pharaoh then...'

'Yeah I know Hao.' thought Jaden "Let's head back to the academy"

"But Jaden... Didn't you come here to see Atem?" asked Aster

"Yeah but I can't."

"Well why not go to the gameshop? You know, the one Yugi's grandfather runs?" asked Aster

"Actually that's not a bad idea. But let's go get a few friends first." said Jaden

"Who?" asked Chazz

"You'll see. Come on." Jaden said as he walked out of Atem's house. He pulled out his phone and went to the name Jounouchi.

"Jounouchi, it's Jaden. How've you been?"

_'Just fine Jaden. You?'_

"Good. listen me and a couple of friends are heading out to your bro's place, why don't you Honda, and Ryuji meet us there?"

_'Oh alright but what about Anzu, Mahado, and Alina?'_

"Well they're probably already there." said Jaden

_'Okay meet you there.'_

"Kay." said Jaden and he hung up.

"What was that all about Jay?" asked Jesse

"Don't worry about it. Let's go."

As Jaden and the other GX duelists walked to the game shop Jaden spotted an old friend of Yugi's

"Hey Bakura!"

"Huh? Hey Jaden."

"How's it going Bakura?"

"Real good. By the way have you seen Yugi?"

"No but there's a problem. We're on our way to the game shop. Why don't you come with us?"

"Right."

_'Bakura I sense dark energies.'_

_'What'_

"Bakura lookout!" yelled Jaden

"Huh? Whoa!" yelled Bakura as he fell down a hole

"Are you okay, Bakura?" asked Jaden laughing.

"Yeah." said BAkura "Huh? what's this?" He bent down to pick up a card

_'Wait this is Yugi's'_ he thought as he turned the card over to see the name of the card. It was Van Dal' Gyon the Dark Dragon Lord. "Hey Jaden you guys come down here for a second!" hollered Bakura.

"What is it Bakura?" asked Jaden when they got down there.

"Check this out." he said

"Wait a sec that's Yugi's. Maybe he's down here." said Jaden "Lets split up. Bakura you check around this area. Jesse you and Chazz check those two corridors. Aster you and i will check those tow. he said pointing to the two darkest corridors.

"Right." as all four duelists agreed.

Meanwhile in a dark alleyway Joey, one of Yugi's closest friends was in a duel. He Duke and Tristan were on their way Yugi's gramps when a man wearing a robe. At first Joey thought that it was another Rare Hunter, like in the Battle City Tournament almost twelve years ago, but the he remembered that the Rare Hunters were the ones that followed Marik when he was possessed.

As Joey dueled he noticed that every card his opponet had put into play was the same cards that his girlfriend's non-tournament deck,

_'That couldn't be Mai could it?'_ thought Joey.

"Oh no I'm not you're girlfriend, but I am a rival from your's and her's past." said the figure as they pulled the hood down

"Sai?! No!"

"Who's that Tristan?" asked Duke

"Sai was a duelist that battled Joey and Mai three years ago."

As Joey was dueling Sai Jaden and the others were going down the middle corridore. Bakura, Jesse nor Chazz had found anything at the areas they were searching, but Aster who was with Jaden, had found Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.

"Yugi!" yelled Jaden

"Are you down here?!" hollered Bakura

"Jaden! Look!" shouted Jesse

"Huh? Yugi!"

"Uh.Huh? J..Jaden? Jaden!"

"Hang on. We'll get you out. Jesse if you would be so kind."

"No problem, Jay. Topaz Tiger!

_'Right'_ said the Topaz Tiger

As Jesse's tiger tore the door to Yugi's area down Jaden ran into him.

"Are okay Yugi?" asked Jaden

"Yeah.Its Aras you have to... uh."

"Yugi!"

"He look like he's hurt pretty bad. said Bakura

"And you're about to join him."

"Don't think so Aras! Neos!"

_'Right' _

"Let's go!"Jesse yelled

"You're not getting away that easy!" yelled Aras

Go Wicked Eraser!" yelled Karas, Bakura's normally kind alter ego.

"uh Ka...Karas."

"Not now Yugi. Jaden get him out of here and to Mahado!" yelled Karas

"Right. Lets go guys."

Once they got out of the undergrounds Jaden tossed his phone to Aster and told him to call the game shop and ask for Mahado. When Aster said that Mahado was on the phone, Jaden said to hand him the phone and to take Yugi. Jaden told Mahado everything that had happened and the condition that Yugi was in. Mahado told Jade to get to the game shop as quickly as possible. Jaden asked if Joey or any of the others were there and Mahado said that Tea Mana, Serenity, and Mai were there but Joey Tristan nor Duke had got there.

"Alright thanks Mahado.

_'Jaden wait'_

_'What is it, Hao?'_

_'I sense a dark energy nearby.'_

_'Crap.' _thought Jaden "Aster you and Chazz take Yugi to the game shop. Jesse you come with me."

"Alright."

_'I just hope we're not to late'_ thought Jaden

-CHAPTER ONE-

-END-


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos!

_CHAPTER TWO: CHAOS!_

Running down the street Jaden tells Hao to switch places with him and take Jesse to where he sensed the energy.

_ 'Are you sure Jaden?'_

_'Yes.' _Jaden thought "Jesse this way."

Because he was where when Jaden and Hao had merged he knew the difference between the two of them. "Right."

_ 'Damn. Why is Sai workin' with these freaks?' _

"Joey look out!" yelled Duke.

"It's over Jounichi." said Sai

"Wrong. It's just gettin' started." said Joey. _'Of course I don't know how long I can last without Zeke's help.' _thought Joey

"JOEY!"

"Huh? Jaden!"

_'What I thought Shadow was going to take care of him.' _thought Sai

"You're facing him Joey?"

"Yeah."

'So you defeated Shadow? He _was _the weakest of us all."

"Damn you Sai. Where's Atem?!" Hao demeaned

"You won't find out from me." he said and ran

"No get back here!"

"Jaden we need to get to the game shop." said Jesse.

"Right. Lets go."

As the group headed towards the game shop, Mahado was healing Yugi when Aster asked what was going on. Mana, another friend of Yugi's told him that the people who attacked them were part of a group called the Chaos Riders.

"What do they want?"

"Oh just death and destruction."

"Great. Just great."

"Mahado!"

"Jaden! Joey! Tristan! Duke!"

"How's Yugi?" asked Jaden

"He's starting to come around." said Mana

"Hey Jaden where's Bakura?" asked Tea "Your friends said that he was with you guys."

"I don't know." said Jaden

"I'm right here." said Bakura from behind Jaden

"Bakura was there…?"

"Yes Mahado there was."

"What?" asked Aster confused

"Never mind Aster." said Jaden pulling his phone out again.

"Who are you calling now?" asked Jesse

"Syrus and the others." said Jaden

"Even Zane?" asked Aster

"Yeah."

_'How come Jay?' asked Syurs over the phone._

"Don't worry. Can you guys come?" asked Jaden.

'_Sure I guess. But what about my brother, Zane?' _

"I'm going to call him. Just tell Alexis and the others to come." said Jaden

_'Okay Jay'_ said Syrus over the phone and hung up.

"Mahado the Chaos Riders has Atem by the way." said Joey. "And Sai."

"They have my brother?!" shouted Mai

"Un… it's not a surprise."

"Yugi. Your awake."

"Yeah. Thanks Jaden." said Yugi as Jaden handed him the puzzle.

"Yugi this is bad. Now that Aras has your son and Sai we could be in big trouble." said Mahado.

"Yeah I know." said Yugi pulling out _his _phone out bring rolling eyes from Jaden's friends.

_'So they are the Chaos Riders?' _asked Marik.

"Yeah are you coming?" asked Yugi.

_'Yes I'll get Odion and Ishizu.' _said Marik and hung up.

"So what do we do now, Yuge?" asked Joey

"Well first I'm going to change." said Yugi looking at his clothes.

"Battle City Yugi?" asked Joey smiling.

"Yes Joey." said Yugi not looking back.

As Yugi walked up the stairs Atem, who was also known as Zeke asked if he was alright.

"Yeah I'm just sore."

_'Do you think you're up to this?' _asked Zeke

"I don't have a choice, Atem they have my son."

_'Which I noticed his name was the same as mine.' _said the pharaoh.

"Well that was both mine and Tea's idea." said Yugi

_'So what _**are **_you going to do Yugi?'_

"I'm not sure Atem. You ready?"

_'Yes' _

Walking back down the stairs Joey and the others heard two voices instead of just Yugi's

"Just who is Yugi talking to now?" asked Joey

"Probably Zeke." said Mahado

"Who Ze… oh _him._" said Joey

"Who?" asked Aster

"An old friend." said Joey "Jaden what about Yubel?"

"She'll be here. Don't worry Joey." said Jaden.

"Hello Jaden."

"Hey Zeke How've you been?" asked Jaden

"Good. So you're here as well huh, Jesse?"

"Good to see ya Zeke." said Zeke

"Yugi! You have a call from Kaiba!" hollered Kanri.

"Kaiba? Wonder what he wants?" wondered Joey.

"To talk about the tournament probably." said Yugi walking to the phone. "Hello? Hey Kaiba. What's up? Oh the tournament? Yeah I'll tell him. Thanks bye."

"Yugi?"

"Hm. Jaden how would you and your friends like to enter the tournament?"

"You kidding?"

"Nope."

"Yeah!"

"That was easy." said Yugi. "Now Jaden you're sure that Sai said they had Atem?"

"Yeah." said Jaden

"How though? That's the question." asked Yugi

"Yugi this is bad." said Zeke "With Atem…"

"I know Zeke." said Yugi

"What?" asked Chazz.

"Nothing right now Chazz." said Jaden "Jesse Aster call Jessica and Alexisia. Tell them to get down here now."

"Alright."

"Chazz, Alexis and the others will be here soon. Let's go meet them." said Jaden giving orders just like when they were in that weird Duel Monsters Dimension.

"Okay." said Chazz still confused about Jaden and Yugi.

_ 'Hopefully they won't be attacked while I'm there with them' _thought Jaden

"Jaden why don't I go with you?" asked Yugi.

"Sure Yugi." said Jaden

"If Yugi's going I am too." said Zeke.

"Thanks. Lets go."

_'Let's get there before they're attacked.' _Jaden thought to Yugi

_'Right' _Yugi thought back

_*CHAPTER TWO*_

_*END*_


End file.
